Welcome to Jurassic Universe!
by blipdeblip
Summary: Its been two years since Jurassic World and the park is reopening with a new name, Jurassic Universe. Much to the horror of several people, the scientists have remade the Indominus Rex. This time its different. Its stronger. Its smarter. Its more powerful than before. There are two of them. When dealing with two dangereous hybrids, how can one trainer cope? Clawen at the side :-)
1. The arrival

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back writing again and decided to make a new story.**

 **This is based around 2 years after Jurassic World in the new park, 'Jurassic Universe'. Owen and Claire are in this story and have regained their original positions. The difference is that more dinosaurs have trainers to keep things from going wrong. Though, yes, things will eventually go wrong.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the canon characters such as Owen and Claire and some of the OCs, who some of my friends online said I could use. So yay :-)**

 **(Also, I apologise that the email is pure crap.)**

 **Saundra's POV**

 _Dear Miss Hanukhan,_

 _You have been chosen to be initiated as a dinosaur trainer in our new park,_ Jurassic Universe. _You shall be trained to control your dinosaur(s). Looking after the dinosaur in question, will be your responsibility. Once the dinosaur has grown up into an adult, it will be opened to the public. You shall be in charge of thesafety of both dinosaur and visitors._

 _Do not worry for accommodation; we will provide that for youas well as for the hatchling._

 _Also, we have some hybrids, so your hatchling may not behave like regular dinosaurs._

 _Claire Dearing_

 _Park Operations Manager_

I sat in front of my computer, reading the email over and over. "Callion! Evander!" I yell loudly. Evander and Callion are my brothers. In case you're wondering, my name is Saundra Hanukhan. Speaking of my brothers though, Max and Rufus come in and look at me curiously.

"What's up?"Evander asks. Evander is the oldest of the three of us, then its Callion and then, finally, me. We are all quite different. Evander - or Evan, as he prefers to be called - is sporty and decently laid back, though he has a serious streak. Appearance wise, he has dirty blonde hair as me but the same olive coloured eyes as Callion. Evander is a greek name; it means 'good man'.

I nod at the computer screen for them to read the email.

Callion is the first to move forward, his eyes scan the screen and frowns. Callion is very formal and likes being called by his full name. His name is also greek, but means 'perfecction' or 'handsome'. The name fits him; my brother is handsome. He has dark brown hair, often scruffy, that reaches just beneath his ears at the back, getting shorter nearer the front of his hair. That, as well as olive coloured eyes, makes him arguably the most handsome member of my family. Unfortunately, he's also the hardest member to have a conversation with. Callion, as mentioned earlier, is very formal. That in addition with a lack of a sense of humour and fun in general makes him a tough person to talk to. He's caring though...and overprotective over me. "Please, don't tell me that you're considering this," he says in that dangerously quiet tone he uses before he yells.

I gulp guiltily. "Y-Yeah..." I say quietly. "I kind of...was." I knew I would get this kind of reaction from Callion. I guess your curious about what I look like, huh? Well, there's not much to me in all honesty. I have dark auburn hair that reaches my chest but ,unlike my brothers, my eyes are dark brown. My name, Saundra, is Scottish.

Callion turns and stares at me as if I'm insane. I probably am to consider this job after the incident.

"No," he says firmly.

I glare at him. "Yes," I argue. "It's my choice, Callion. Respect that!"

"Not if it means that you go work for the people that caused the deaths of so many people!" he argue back, beginning to shout now.

"Cool it you two," Evander interrupts, reading the email and looks at me. "Saundra, are you sure about this?" I nod confidently much to Callion's dislike. He scowls and looks away. "Okay then," Evander says firmly. "Reply to this woman and say you'll take the job."

"eally?" I ask in surprise, my eyes widening. "You're just...letting me go?"

Evan shrugs his shoulders and nods. "As you said, it's your choice and we should respect that," he reasons. "If you want this job, by all meanns, take it!"

 **Page Break :-)**

That's how I found myself, a few months later, sitting next to a girl with long blonde hair. The girl was obviously nervous as she was staring out the window absently and her hand was tapping her knee. She was pretty; wavy blonde hair and bright green eyes, wearing a dark purple trench coat and black leggings. I was wearing a bright red t-shirt with short frilled sleeves and a pair of black leggings. My hair had been straightened that morning and was now hanging loose. I looked over at the blonde girl again. "Are you alright?"I asked after a while.

The girl looked over at me. She looked as if she was surprised that somebody had talked to her. "Uh, I'm fine," she said, surprised. "Why would you think I wouldn't be?" She looks at me suspiciously.

"I'm not trying to be rude," I say hastily, "it's just that you're tapping your knee a lot. It's a sign of being nervous. I was justr wondering if anything was wrong."

"Oh," she says in realization. "Sorry if that was annoying you."

"Nah," I said casually, smiling at her. "What's your name?"

"Uhhh...Megara," she said, "but everyone calls me Meg."

"Nice to meet you, Meg," I reply. "I'm Saundra."

"As for why I'm nervous..." Meg says quietly. "Well, who isn't after the incident two years ago?"

"Yeah, I know," I say quietly. Another memory rises up in my mind.

The memory of a friend I'm not sure what happened to after the incident. Even now after two years, he hasn't tried to reply to my calls or texts.

"are you alight?" Meg asks in concern.

I realize I must've spaced out and smile at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

 **Short section is short. Sorry. Page break**

The boat arrives at Isla Nublar a few hours later. After disembarking, we're all standing around awkwardly for a while. Thankfully its not a long wait as soon a woman whith red hair that reaches her shoulders, wearing a white blouse and skirt walks toward us. "This is everyone?" She asks a member of staff who was on the boat with us.

"Yes, Miss Dearing," he confirms.

"Good," the woman says and turns to look at us. "Hello and welcome to Jurassic Universe. My name is Claire Dearing; I'm the Park Operations Manager. If you follow me, I'll take you to the lab." She abruptly turns and walks hurriuedly in another direction. We follow her to a long row of train stations. Each train has a different word on it. There's on with 'Carnivore Planet' written o the side. Another with 'Jurassic Seas'. Claire is leading us towards a train with 'Staff Only' written on it. Meg and I are the last ones on the train and the door closes behind us. We kind of fall into our seats as the train jerks forward as it starts to move. I can't help but start laughing and Meg just grins. I get my laughing under control and look over at Claire.

Claire smiles at us and clears her throat. "As you know, you are here to train dinosaurs. You may also know from the email, that there are a few hybrids," she explains. "I've been told there are only about 3 varieties. Carnoraptors - a mix of carnotaurus and pyroraptor; spinoraptor - a mix of spinosaurus and utahraptor; and stegoceratops - a mix of stegosaurus and triceratops. Don't worry too much, they aren't that complicated of hybrids."

A boy with light brown hair raises his hand to ask a question. "Uh, after the,uh, _incident_ last year,"Claire tenses as he says that, "why are you making more hybrids? Didn't the Indominus Rex prove that they were a bad idea?"

"We are aware that the Indominus Rex didn't go exactly as planned," Claire answer, her voice now tense and all friendliness in her tone gone. "We assure you that all procedures have been taken to make sure that these hybrids are not as powerful or as smart. All hybrids are made of strictly two dinosaurs and no DNA from modern animals. Also, no velociraptor or T-Rex DNA was to be used. And, above all, no Indominus Rexes. Is that satisfactory, Mr Creek?"

The boy just nodded.

"Good," Claire said, the tension easing out of her voice but still no friendliness. "We're almost at the lab. When we get to the lab, you will meet our head scientist, Dr. Smith. Then you will all be taken to a corridor with doors. Behind each door is an egg. The egg - or eggs if its a pack animal - will be behind that door. Whatever dinosaur that hatches from that egg will be yours to train. No changes are permitted. Understand?"

We all nod as the train enters a dark tunnel, illuminated by lights put at intervals. The train begins to slow down and eventually stops in a train station.

"Good, now follow me," Claire says briskly, hurrying off the train.

 **Page break**

The lab is, in one word, blinding. Almost everything is white. White surfaces, white stools, white pens, white egg machine thingy. Everything! A tall man, dressed in a white coat (what a surprise!) with dark hair and light brown eyes seems to be waiting for us."Hello there!" He greets cheerfully and turns to the Claire. "Are these the trainees?" Claire nods in confirmation and walks to stand next to him. "Brilliant!" He beams at us. "I'm Dr Smith, the head scientist here at Jurassic Universe." The job sounds like something Callion would want. I almost laugh. "So, you're all here to pick dinosaurs?" We all nod. "Great, first of all, I need to ask a question."

He clears his throat. "Do any of you consider yourselves particularly strong willed or determined?"

Everyone looks at each other curiously, but not answering. I think back. Without a strong will or a lot of determination, I wouldn't have survived. Neither would have Evander or Callion. The incident at Jurassic World was a tragedy, true, but it made us stronger as a result.

"I do," I say loudly.

"Oh yeah, why do you think that?" sneers a boy with similar coloured hair to Dr Smith.

"Hugo, please, do try to be nicer to people," Dr Smith sighed but turned to me, "though it is a good question. Why do you think you have a particularly strong will?"

I gulp. Should I say? Should I not? I decide that I should.

"When I was 13 my mum married a man. The man had two sons already, my brothers Evander and Callion. One year later, they had a child called Josephine. Years later, my parents took Josephine to Jurassic World for the day." I stop and take a deep breath. Claire is watching me now, a mix of curiosity, sympathy and dread on her face. She knows what I'm about to say.

"That day was the same day the Indominus Rex escaped from its paddock. My parents never came home. I later found out that they were killed by an escaped pteranodon." Claire clasps a hand over her mouth and she closes her eyes. She seems close to tears. "I was lucky. My eldest brother, Evander, was old enough so that Callion and I didn't have to go to the orphanage. Still, we all had to work to stay alive and keep the house. After that sort of experience, well, I became a survivor of sorts. Without a strong will or a lot of determination, Evander, Callion and I wouldn't have survived," I finish, feeling close to tears.

Dr Smith is staring wide eyed in shock and utter sadness. "My dear, may I ask your name?" he says eventually.

"Saundra Hanukhan," I say firmly.

Dr Smith nods. "Come with me, Miss Hanukhan," he says gently sand gestures for me to follow him.

 **Page break**

I'm led into a corridor filled with door. At the very end is a single door...which is the one I'm taken to. "Inside this room are two eggs," Dr Smith explains, "and I think you may be able to train them."

I nod slowly, not entirely understanding why but going along with it. He gestures at me to enter the room, so I do. The room is small and very bare apart from a large round table with two large eggs on the top. The eggs are a kind of dark grey colour and I guess larger than most eggs. Definitely a hybrid of some sort. I had seen Claire's face when Dr Smith and said that I may be able to train these dinosaur. She was curious but still somewhat dreading the answer. I felt the exact same way.

I walk over to the table and lean down to be eye level with them. "Hey there, little eggs?" I said, feeling stupid. I am talking to eggs. _eggs!_

One of the eggs shook a little. I gasp slightly and straighten up. "Okay, what abouth the other one?" I mutter and the other egg gave a little shake as well. They seemed to be responding to my voice. I continue to talk to the eggs. After I tell one that its a bit on the fat side, a small crack appears on that egg's surface.

"Well geez, I didn't know that you were gonna take it that way!" I joke, chuckling slightly. I watch as a crack appears on the other egg soon after. "At least one of you guys has a sense of humour, am I right?" Another crack on each of them. After a few more minutes of teasing the eggs, one of the eggs decides its had enough waiting. The hatchling inside breaks through the egg shell with a clawed hand. It scrapes at the shell above it and eventually another piece of shell breaks away and I can see its head. The other egg seems to be waiting to hatch as there is a lack of activity coming from inside. I lean down and peer into the hole in the eggshell. The hatchling is a pale grey.

It opens its eyes.

I gasp at the colour.

The eyes are a kind of a reddish amber colour.

I remember seeing a pair of eyes similar to these ones in pictures online.

Pictures from Jurassic World.

Pictures of the Indominus Rex


	2. Artemis and Ares

**Author's Note: I've fixed the mistake of it saying 'Jotari's POV'. Jotari was originally going to be Saundra's name, but I decided I wanted a name with an actual meaning and somewhat related to the story. A few names have meanings, I've explained a few. Most are Greek.**

 **Saundra - Scottish - means 'Defender of mankind' - reason for that name is because she's the main character and main protagonist.**

 **Callion - Greek - means 'perfection' or 'handsome' - named because he is handsome ;-)**

 **Evander - Greek - means 'Good man' - named him that because he's head of the family so Saundra considers him a good man.**

 **Megara - Greek - means 'Pearl' (also means 'to sit in African, but I chose the greek meaning) - chose this name because she's beautiful, like a pearl. - This is a character I have permission to use from my friend online :-)**

 **Also as a bonus, Claire means 'Clear' or 'Bright' and originated from France. Owen means 'Young Warrior' and originated from English.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic Park/World**

 **Saundra's POV**

I feel like all the air in the room has been removed. I can't speak. I can barely even breathe, I'm so shocked. The hatchling turns its head to poke its nose out of the egg. It opens its mouth slightly, revealing pink gums. Its still for a moment before surging forwards suddenly, breaking through the eggshell and collapsing. It cries out pitifully for my help. I can't move; my eyes are fixated on the other egg. The sound of the hatchling breaking out of its egg must have been a trigger for its sibling as the other hatchling begins to hatch, this time breaking out head first. The head sticks out of the egg awkwardly as it takes its first breaths of fresh air. Then, much like its sibling, it bursts out all at once. It stumbles slightly before falling onto its side. It also cries out for me, its amber eyes fixated firmly on me.

I finally manage to get my legs to move. I originally thought that I wanted to get out; to run; to just abandon them. But, no, I couldn't do that to them. I walk towards them, scooping the two into my arms. I had heard somewhere that the original Indominus Rex had eaten its sibling. I wasn't sure if that was true or not, but I hoped that didn't happen here. "What genders are you guys?" I mutter, staring at their bird like faces. Now they've hatched I can really see like what they look like. They are both quite big for babies and awkward and birdlike. Their heads seem a bit too big for their bodies; their eyes too big for their sockets.

One of them is pale grey with darker grey stripes along its back. "Are you male?" I ask and it snaps at me indignantly. "Okay..."I say slowly. "Female?" It makes a content noise. I guess this one is female then.

The other is ghostly white but has bright red stripes along its back. Strange. "Are you female?" I ask it. Like its sister, it snaps indignantly. "Male then," I state and he also makes a content noise.

I thought about what they should be called. I looked at the female. Her eyes were darting everywhere curiously. I looked over at her brother. He was falling asleep. She was definitely more alert and keen to see everything. She looks like a hunter; a fighter. "I'll call you Artemis," I said calmly. Artemis tilted her head, seemingly in thought, and made another content sound as if she approved of her name.

I looked over at her brother. What to call him? The red stripes reminded me of, well, blood. A disturbing thought, I know, but still. He had the appearance of a warrior but seemed a bit less alert than Artemis. He seemed more likely to rush into things head first. As if knowing, I was thinking about him, he woke up and looked at me. "I know, I'll name you Ares," I say gently. Ares makes a content noise of approval and goes back to sleep. Even Artemis is feeling drowsy now. I sigh and walk towards the exit.

 **Page Break**

The effect the sight of the two hybrids has on Claire Dearing is almost immediate. Her face goes pale and her mouth opebns slightly. Another mix of emotions. This time horror, shock, anger and _fear._ She's _scared_ of the hatchlings in my arms. "What..." she tries to ask. It's clear that the shock of seeing them was too much for her; she can't form coherent sentences for a while. Eventually she turns to Dr Smith and says, "What in the world were you _thinking_?" Well, more like screeched. She's furious. It's plain to see by everyone; she's horrified by the creation of Artemis and Ares. "I strictly said no Indominus Rexes!" she said, her anger rising.

Dr Smith flinches at Claire's anger, as she should be. I'm standing awkwardly in the corner as I watch them. "I'm sorry, Miss Dearing," he said weakly. "We thought that as we were getting some new trainers we could see if the Indominus would be better off with a trainer."

"So that instantly gives you permission to create _two_ of them, does it?" Claire asks in outrage.

Artemis and Ares move around in my arms a little bit. I can tell they are beginning to wake up. "Would you two mind continuing this argument in private?" I hiss at them. "You're waking them up!"

Claireturns to face me. She narrows her eyes for a second and looks at the two hybrids sleeping in my arms. "You're okay with looking after them after last time?" she asks somewhat incredulously.

I nod. "I wasn'#t expecting to end up with two dangerous hybrids either," I say, "and when I saw them, I was scared. But what sort of person would I be to just _abandon_ two hatchlings who had just come into the world? They have no idea what their predecessor did and maybe Dr Smith is right; maybe they'll be better with a trainer. I can make sure that they won't hurt anyone, okay?" I take a deep breath. "Part of the problem two years ago was because the Indominus had no trainer and grew up in isolation. When it escaped, it acted like any animal; it acted on instinct. Because it had no one to teach it to not hurt anyone, its instinct was to kill. With Artemis and Ares, I can teach them differently."

Claire is silent as she processes what I'm saying before nodding reluctantly. "Alright," she concedes,, "but if they hurt a single person, they are gone. Got it?" I nod. What else can I do?

"I got it," I say quietly. Claire nods before walking past Dr Smith quickly and out the door.

"Uh, so, Miss Hanukhan, why don't you join your future colleagues by the exit?" Dr Smith suggests awkwardly. I can tell that his confidence has been lowered after his little argument with Claire.

I don't blame him. When angry, Claire Dearing is a terrifying woman. "Yes sir," I mutter, walking past him and joining the group of other trainees. I see Meg talking with a boy with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. I recognize him as the boy Claire referred to as 'Mr Creek'. He's holding four tiny dark grey hatchlings, resembling pyroraptors slightly. They also have a slight resemblance to carnotaurs. Meg, however, is holding a spinosaurus hatchling. "A spinosaurus?" I ask with mock jealousy. "Lucky!"

Meg and the boy turn to look at me and their eyes widen at the same time. They must have seen Artemis and Ares. "I could say the same about you!" She chuckles nervously. "I thought Miss Dearing said that there would be no Indominus Rexes..."

"She did," I explain. "The scientists created these guys without permission. To see if they would be better off with a trainer...and, I guess, in groups." I look over at the boy. "Who's your boyfriend over there?"

The boy flushes slightly pink. "Uh, I'm James Creek," he says, embarrassed. "Who are you?"

"Saundra Hanukhan," I reply. "Nice to meet you. What dinosaurs are they?" I look at the strange raptor like hatchlings in his arms. One is trying to climb up his arm and failing miserably. It's quite funny to be honest.

"According to Dr Smith, they're carnoraptors," James replies. "They're a hybrid of carnotaurus and pyroraptor."

I nod. "Cool!" I comment cheerfully. "What are their names?"

"This one is Ace," he say, nodding his head to the one who tried to climb up his arm. "Then there's Agatha," he continues, motioning to one who seemed to be having an argument with another. "The one she's arguing with is Alexa." Alexa takes that oppurtunity to nip Agatha on the neck. "Hey, stop it!" James intervenes. "Finally, there's Beau." Beau, in question, is sleeping.

"Nice, what's the spinosaurus called?" I ask Meg.

Meg looks down at the spinosaurus. "His name is Cairo," she says. Cairo himself is a dark reddish brown colour with black stripes along his back and spine. The long arms and snout make him look fiercer than the spinosaurus really was. Don't get me wrong, it was a vicious predator, but its teeth can't tear through flesh - all they can do is grip. The claws, however, could, so they're intimadating. Spinosaurus really only ate fish though. Cairo is probably the only dinosaur who will grow bigger than Artemis and Ares. "What are those two called?" Meg asks, looking at the two hatchlings in my arms.

"The one with the dark grey stripes is female," I answer. "She's called Artemis. The one with red stripes is male. He's called Ares."

"You named them after the goddess of the hunt and the god of war?" Meg asks with a grin.

"Artemis seemed more like a hunter than her brother," I explain. "She was more keen eyed and looked around everywhere. Ares looked less alert and more likely to rush head on into things."

Meg nods at my reasoning. "I get it," James interrupts. "That's good thinking."

"Thank you," I reply gratefully.

I open my mouth to say something else when Dr Smith walks in front of the group. "Okay, would you like to follow me," he says formally, all the confidence in his voice gone. "I'll take you to your accomodations."

 **Page break**

We've all been assigned accomodations of our own. They all look like large apartments. They're all made of the same white stone with a low roof. I stand inside mine, holding the carrier I was given to carry Artemis and Ares in. A long hallway connects all the rooms. I walk down the corridor, looking at the white stone walls and wooden plank floor. I wander into the living room. Again, walls made of white stone and wooden floorboards. The room itself is large and spacious. There's no sharp edges so that the hatchlings don't hurt themselves. There are two sofas and an armchair. The armchair is a cream colour and made of leather with a dark purple cushion sat on top. The two sofas are both white and aren't made of leather. They're quite soft to the touch and there are two purple cushions on each of them. A coffee table is in the middle of the room on top of a rug with an elaborate design I can't describe, set up with coasters. A flatscreen Tv is set up on the wall opposite the sofas and armchair. "Wow," I mutter, "they went all out, didn't they?"

I walk through the living room and through the door into what I guess is the utility room. It isn't nearly as big. In fact, it's tiny. It still has the white stone walls though. Instead of floorboards though, the floor is made of shiny white tiles. An ironing board sits in one corner next to the washing machine and tumble dryer. On the opposite side of the room is a sink and a cupboard holding various cleaning equipment. Opposite me is a small tub looking thing. There's a sign attatched saying 'Dinosaur bath tub'. I smirk slightly.

I continue exploring until I'm too tired. I've found pretty much every room except the bedroom and dinosaur nursery (which I've been told is attatched to the bedroom.) I pretty much stagger through a door I haven't been in yet and find the bedroom. Like the living room, it's big with what I would consider a king sized bed, a wardrobe and chest of drawers for my clothes, a vanity with mirror, shelves for various things and a box. Remind me to look at what's in the box tomorrow, I'm too tired now.

Artemis makes a discontent noise as if she's telling me 'hurry up, we are tired and hungry here!'.

Typical. I'm being bossed around by a creature that's only a few hours old. I roll my eyes and walk through a door that leads into the dinosaur nursery. There's two large tanks each containing a bulb and a food bowl. The bottom of the tank is hidden by a thick layer of aspen. It resembles a large vivarium. I slide the door open of both of them and open the carrier. Artemis goes in one vivarium, Ares goes in the other. I cross over to a fridge and retrieve two chunks of meat, putting one piece in both of their food bowls. I slide the vivarium doors and watch as Artemis struggles onto her feet and walk tentatively in circles. The first few times, she was wobbly and fell over a few times but she soon got the hang of walking and moved over to the food bowl. Ares, who was watching his sister through the glass, copied her actions. I could only watch in a kind of sick fascination as they ate. What they did is, even though the meat was already dead, they would slash at the meat slightly then pin it down with their tiny arms and tear pieces of meat off. I could see that their claws were already solid and ready for use. I'm dreading the moment when they learn how to use those claws expertly. I'm aldso dreading introducing them to live food; it looks like their prey will be eaten _alive_. It may not be though...what do I know?

I'm exhausted by the day's events and leave the two hatchlings to get used to their home. Normally, I would get into bed when I take a nap or fall asleep. This time, however, I'm just too tired. I collapse on top of the bed and fall asleep.


	3. An evening of waitresses and fountains

**Author's Note: IUs my fanfic good if your only review says that the title sounds like a Jurassic Park/Steven Universe crossover?**

 **New POV! I'm introducing Clawen in this chapter. I have talked with my chief clawen advisor on what happens here :-)**

 **YES THE RESTAURANT NAME SUCKS, I DON'T KNOW!**

 **Sorry, if Claire seems OOC. I've tried to get across that Claire and Owen have changed a bit after JW. Claire's less cold and hostile (especially towards Owen) and tries to keep in contact with Karen and the nephews. Owen takes things more seriously but he's still the laid back raptor trainer we know and love :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Owen's POV**

Maybe a restaurant in the park was a bad idea. Claire probably wouldn't approve of every worker on the island seeing us together, but we didn't have many options. Leaving the island to just go on a date was definitely out of the picture. The new boss was very clear that workers - even Claire - were only meant to leave the island in emergencies. I stand beside the skeleton of an allosaurus that was placed decently nearby the restaurant dressed in a white shirt and jeans. Not too formal but not too casual either. I checked my watch. _8:30pm_. I thought for a second that Claire was going to be late when I heard the familiar sound of heels on concrete. I looked up and grinned. Claire was walking towards me and, as always, looking beautiful. She was wearing a strapless white dress that reached her knees. "Hey beautiful," I greeted with a smile.

Claire rolled her eyes but smiled. "Hey beautiful yourself," she muttered back. "Where are we eating?"

I turned around and pointed at an italian restaurant named _Iggy's Italian Diner_ with a cartoon igunadon next to it, holding a pizza, complete with moustache and chef hat. "It looks like a kid's restaurant, but according to Barry the food there is amazing," I say casually. "It's not just pizza and pasta either, there's other traditional Italian dishes."

"As long as you keep those damn board shorts away, I'm happy," Claire teased, walking past me and towards the restaurant.

With a chuckle, I follow after her.

 **Page break :3**

"Hey, welcome to Iggy's Italian Diner! Table for two?" A peppy waitress with dark brown hair and blue eyes says as we walk in. She jumps as she realises who we are. Well, more specifically, who Claire is. "Oh! Miss Dearing, we weren't expecting you!" she says nervously. "Is there anything wrong?"

I can tell that Claire is refraining from rolling her eyes. "No," she says firmly. "Thank you."

The waitress is obviously uncomfortable with Claire here but smiles at her. "Okay, follow me," She squeaks, grabbing two menus.

Clkaire and I follow her to a table. Claire frowns. "Excuse me, can we have a table thats kind of further away from people?" she asks the waitress.

The waitress nods quickly and leads us to another table right at the back. We sit down and she hands us the menus. "A waitress will come serve you in a moment," she mutters and scurries away.

"Any reason we had to be so far away from humanity?" I ask as the waitress leaves.

Claire nods. "I need to talk to you about something," she mutters quietly. "I don't want anybody else to overhear."

I nod and I realize how tense she's been all evening. "Alright," I say quietly and open the menu. "Meanwhile, what are you going to have to drink Miss Dearing?"

Claire smiles and she visibly relaxes as we leave the topic behind. She scans the drinks on the menu. "I may just have a diet coke," she mutters. "I don't want alcohol tonight." She looks up at me and fixes me with a serious look. "No getting drunk this evening, alright?"

I put my hands up in mock surrender. "Yes, ma'am!" I say with a tiny salute. She grins. "Fine, then I'll have some lemonade."

Claire nods and a waitress with long blonde hair and dark green eyes walks over. She looks at me in a way that makes me quite uncomfortable. Hello lady, my girlfriend is right there! "Hey, I'm Freya and I'll be serving you this evening! What can I get you to drink?" she says, never taking her eyes off me.

I look away awkwardly. Claire, thankfully, takes over. "Diet coke and lemonade please," she says, giving the waitress a frosty glare.

Freya looks at Claire as if she hadn't noticed she was there before - which was most likely the case. "Of course," she says with a fake grin and glaring at Claire openly. She looks at me one last time before walking off.

"She liked you," Claire comments through gritted teeth. Her fists are clenched and her shoulders are tense as she shoots daggers at Freya's back.

"I guess," I say back. "Doesn't mean I have to like her." Claire relaxes and smiles at me slightly.

That vanishes as the waitress of doom returns. She hands Claire her diet coke then hands me my lemonade. It's disturbing because she leans over, giving me a view down her shirt I do _not_ want, just to put a glass of lemonade down. As she straightens up, she winks at me before walking off again. Claire looks full on murderous. I put my hand on top of hers.

She pulls her hand away and picks up the menu. I sigh and pick up my menu and look at the options. I end up ordering a margherita pizza and Claire orders spaghetti carbonara. When our meals arrive, we eat in silence for a while. Then Claire breaks the silence. "Okay, now that _she_ has left," she says bitterly, "I think I should explain why I wanted to sit so far back here."

I nod and look up at her. "The new trainers arrived today, didn't they?" I ask. "So what? One is a murderous psychopath?"

Claire lets out a gasp of surprised laughter. "No! Of course not! It's just that..." she looks around nervously before continuing in a quiet voice. "There's a pair of Indominus Rexes."

I drop my fork and it falls to the floor. "Tell me you're kidding," I growl. "You did _not_ give those scientists permission!"

"I didn't!" Claire says indignantly. "God Owen, I wasn't even aware of their creation until one of the trainers came out with both of them. I was only told about the creation of three hybrids. The carnoraptor, spinoraptor and stegoceratops!"

I sigh in frustration. God, I hate scientists sometimes. "I knew they were up to something when they suggested continuing hybrids," I say with a sigh. "I don't want another repeat of Jurassic World. Aren't Zach and Gray schedueled to visit?"

"Yep, in three weeks time," Claire says. "And I know what you're saying, I don't want another repeat either. Dr Smith says that the aim is to see if the Indominus will work better in a pair and if their behaviour will be affected by the prescence of a trainer."

"For the sake of everyone in this park, I hope that the scientists are right," I mutter.

 **Page break**

The rest of the meal passed in silence and we eventually ask for the bill. Freya delivers it and slips a piece of paper with her number on it which I promptly tear into pieces when we get outside. "How do you feel like going for a walk?" I ask, grabbing hold of Claire's hand.

She turns and looks at me. "This is very unlike you, Mr Grady!" she says with a smile. "Usually we just go back to your bungalow or my apartment. Why this all of a sudden?"

"Why not?" I counter. "Come on!" I tug at her hand and lead her towards the end of main street. Claire laughs as she follows me but doesn't protest. There are a lot of new features to the park. Some I like but others I don't. An example of a feature I like is the mini park where you can just sit and relax. There's also a really pretty fountain with a stone apatosaurus in the middle. Water falls down the stone dinosaur's back and into the bottom section.

"I still really like the fountain," Claire comments, sitting at the edge of the fountain and dipping her hand in the water. I smile and sit next to her.

"Can you believe that its been two years since Jurassiuc World?" I ask quietly.

Claire looks at me curiously. "Why are you mentioning that?" she asks incredulously.

"Oh Claire, so busy you forgot what today is!" I say, affectionately.

"What?" she asks impatiently. "What is today then?"

"Our two year anniversary," I say grinning widely. "I can't believe you ofd all people forgot!"

Claire opens and closes her mouth like a goldfish before chuckling. "Oh my God," she breathes. "I agree with you on that. I can't believe I forgot!"

I grinned at her and kissed her on the forehead. "So, I thought it was about time to ask you something," I said gently. This was the part of the plan Ihad formed that I was kind of dreading.

I bend down on one knee and fish out a small black box out of my pocket. "Claire Dearing, will you marry me?"

Claire stares at me in shock. "Oh my god," she breathes out and starts to laugh hysterically.

"Uh, is that a yes or a no?" I ask, confused by her reaction.

"Of course it's a yes, you big idiot!" She cries out and launches herself at me.

I fall on my back and I'm just lying there on the concrete with Claire on top of me. I grin and she starts laughing, happy tears falling down her cheeks. I lift up a hand and wipe them away. "Claire, as comfortable as this position is, we may need to get up," I tease.

She shakes her head. "Nope," she says, leaning down and pressing a light kiss on my mouth.

We do get up eventually and I slid the ring onto her finger. The ring isn't over the top; just a simple silver band with a few diamonds. She smiles at the ring and then at me. "Come on," she says. "This time we're going to my place."

 **Whatever happens there, you can decide for yourselves! Hehe**


	4. Friendly meetings and Intelligence

**Author's Note: It's been a while since I've updated this and I thought it was about time. Sorry about that.**

 **(By the way, I hope you don't mind that this has changed to third person.)**

 **Any questions, just ask me :-)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything :-)**

"Have you heard the news?"

Saundra looked up from the book she was reading to look at Megara who was sat across from her on the wooden floor, stroking the back of Cairo's head. It had been two weeks since all the eggs had hatched and they were all a bit bigger. Cairo was now the size of your average house cat while Artemis and Ares were about the size of a pair of medium sized dogs when standing at full height.

Saundra realized she may have been wrong that Cairo would be larger than them. Honestly, she couldn't be sure.

"What news?" She asked half heartedly, attention on the pair of hybrids who seemed to be getting a bit too curious about a glass picture frame lying on a small wooden table..

"Apparently, Miss Dearing is engaged to the raptor trainer," Megara informed her happily. "I don't know what to say about that other than it's strange."

"Strange? How?" Saundra asked, slightly more interested but moving a bit closer to Artemis who had begun reaching up with a clawed arm to the frame.

"Just that, with how well put together and uptight she is, a raptor trainer seems like the last person she'd get married to," her friend explained.

Saundra didn't answer as she lunged across the floor trying to reach Artemis before she – too late...Artemis leaped off the floor and made a swipe at the frame, which went flying off the table and shattered into hundreds of tiny shards on the floor.

Saundra glared at the hatchling unhappily. "Artemis!" she scolded. The hatchling turned and looked up at her, amber eyes blazing with curiosity. She leaned down with a frustrated sigh and picked Artemis up by the belly. The hatchling screeched its discontent but couldn't do anything other than squirm vigorously in an attempt to wriggle out of her hands.

Saundra tightened her grip slightly. This trick had worked before but it wouldn't anymore. She sat back down opposite Meg and Cairo. "There must be a story behind them," she said eventually looking around for Ares.

She saw Meg nodding in her peripheral vision as she finally located Ares standing among the glass shards. She placed Artemis down with a sigh, who snorted at her irritably before beginning to sniff at Cairo. Saundra rolled her eyes at the two week old hybrid and carefully walked over and removed Ares from the little minefield of glass just as he made a playful snap at one of the shards. He let out a small screech of protest as he was lifted and, like his sister, tried to wiggle out of her grip.

Saundra placed him down next to Artemis, who was know poking Cairo with her nose. Meg seemed to sense what would happen soon and picked Cairo up which was met by squawks of protest from Artemis and Ares.

"Training starts tomorrow," she commented. "I'll see you then?"

Saundra nodded before freezing as a memory flashed up. "Wait," she called out.

Meg stilled and turned around. "What's up?" she asked curiously.

"That raptor trainer Claire's engaged to," Saundra asked. "What's his name?"

"I can't quite remember," Meg said apologetically. "Something Grady, I think it was. Why?"

Saundra tensed slightly. "Oh, it's nothing, just curiosity. I'll see you tomorrow," she lied with a smile.

Meg eyed her suspiciously before walking out, being careful to avoid the glass.

Artemis and Ares ran up to her feet and squawked loudly at her for food. Saundra went wordlessly to the kitchen to get them food while thinking it over.

"Something Grady..." she muttered to herself, putting two chunks of beef on the floor. Artemis and Ares practically pounced on the meat and began eating noisily while she began to clear up the glass shards.

"Owen…?"

 **Page break**

The rest of the day had passed uneventfully and Saundra lay in her bad trying to get to sleep. Moonlight streamed through the window above her head, shining on the door allowing her to see something moving – wait, what?

She sat up abruptly and watched for a minute before beginning to climb out of bed. She could hear a small scratching sound from inside the dinosaur nursery.

She began to panic.

In one move, Saundra put on her nighting gown and rushed over to the nursery. The scratching sound was longer now and followed by a small thump. She hurriedly opened the door, expecting to see a burglar or some other criminal.

What she didn't expect to see was Artemis pushing herself up onto her feet.

She had gotten out of her vivarium.

By herself.

Saundra was frozen as she stared at the young hybrid, who stared up at her. She knew that Artemis knew that she knew that she had gotten herself out. Moving her eyes up to the vivarium door, she saw a series of small scratches along the edge until finally one claw had pierced the glass enough that she could slide it back.

Saundra found herself sitting on the floor, clasping a hand to her forehead. "Oh god..." she muttered in shock.

She wasn't stupid; she had known that they would be intelligent. She just didn't know how quickly that intelligence would begin to take shape.

 _Two weeks_. _It had taken her_ two weeks _to figure out how to open her vivarium!_

Saundra realized she was scared of the future. Scared of when they were adults in their own paddock.

Would any enclosure be able to keep them from getting out?

Was it possible to keep them in?

Saundra exhaled shakily. _No, there isn't._

 _At this rate, there will be nothing that can keep them contained forever._

 _ **Kinda short chapter but oh well :3**_

 _ **Review plz?**_


End file.
